1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to open-loop feed-forward rear-wheel steering control in a vehicle/trailer combination and, more particularly, to an adaptive open-loop feed-forward rear-wheel steering control in a vehicle/trailer combination, where the open-loop control is adapted for different trailers or the same trailer with different configurations, such as load and load distribution, based only on vehicle parameters.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It is known in the art to employ automatic rear-wheel vehicle steering based on vehicle dynamic information during a vehicle turn, or yaw. Active rear-wheel steering control can improve vehicle stability over a conventional vehicle having only two steerable front wheels. The rear-wheel steering control can be in-phase steering or out-of-phase steering. In-phase rear-wheel steering steers the rear wheels in the same direction as the front wheels, and is typically provided at higher vehicle speeds. Out-of-phase rear-wheel steering steers the rear wheels in an opposite direction as the front wheels to provide a tighter turning radius, and is typically provided at lower vehicle speeds.
Open-loop rear-wheel steering control provides a certain amount of steering control depending on the amount of front-wheel steering provided by the vehicle operator and the vehicle speed. It is known to provide closed-loop rear-wheel steering based on certain feedback signals in the event that the vehicle is not following the steering path requested by the vehicle operator. Closed-loop rear-wheel steering control systems sense the actual vehicle yaw rate and the intended yaw rate, and generate an error signal that provides the steering assist by the rear wheels if the vehicle yaw rate and the intended yaw rate are not the same.
Known open-loop feed-forward control systems for vehicle/trailer combinations are based on nominal or known trailer parameters. Because trailers come in different sizes, weights, types, etc., a rear-wheel steering control for a vehicle/trailer combination could benefit by considering the particular trailer parameters to increase vehicle/trailer handling and performance.